When A Brother Finds Love In the Wrong Man
by DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb
Summary: Charlie and Harry have been secretly seeeing each other behind Ron's back. Betrayal. Cheating. Trust falls apart. One Shot! Dn't forget to review, please!


**A/N: One shot. I enjoyed writing this out. Leave reviews! Than you in advance! Charlie/Harry. Ron/Harry.**

* * *

"Remember, Ron can't know about this." Charlie said as he gazed down upon Harry, his black hair messier than ever against the white pillow.

"I just hate keeping secrets from him, Charlie. You know that." Harry said, gazing up into his lover's brown eyes.

"Do you not want-?" Charlie was cut off as Harry suddenly lunged up at him, pressing his mouth against his own.

Moments passed by, in which Charlie had laid down upon Harry's smaller frame and gently glided his hands into Harry's mess of a hair. He tugged at it, pleasuring against the light moans that were coming from the body beneath him.

"Charlie, mum-" They broke apart as the door to the bedroom opened, revealing the shocked face of Fred Weasley. The shock wore off his face as a wicked smiled started to spread across his face. "Oh, this is grand. What until Ron-"

"Fred, no!" Charlie panicked and flung himself off the bed, launching himself toward his brother.

Fred smartly stepped aside and Charlie collided painfully with the door, shoulder connecting to the doorframe in a painful way. Harry flinched as he saw Charlie turn on his brother.

"Get out." He growled.

The amusement quickly left from Fred's face. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Get out. And if you tell Ron what you seen, you're life is over." Charlie growled.

Harry stood up as Fred closed the door on his way out of the room. He walked over to where his boyfriend was still standing, not facing him. "Charlie?" He asked, fearing the look of anger on the older man's face. Suddenly, the look turned to guilt as he gazed at Harry.

"I shouldn't have- I should have never- He's going to kill me." Charlie looked away from harry and walked over to the corner of the room where he had his dragonhide equipment.

"Charlie, it's not your fault." Harry said, walking over to him.

"Yes it is. Ron loves you, Harry. He always has. And I ruined your relationship." Charlie said, his voice cracking slightly as he passed over his brother's name.

"So this is it, then? No more?" Harry said, dreading th answer to the question he already knew.

"Unless you leave him, I can't do this. I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. But I do love you." Charlie said, turning around to face him once more.

Before Harry could turn around to leave, Charlie grabbed him and gently kissed him, savouring the taste of his gentle lips against the roughness of his own.

Harry pulled away gently. "So, if there's a chance-"

"I'm going back to Romania in two weeks. If you want to be with me, you have until then to tell me. If not, I understand." Charlie said, taking a hold of Harry's hands.

"This would have never of happened if I had just gotten together with you in my fourth year." Hary said regretfully.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry. You were going through a rough time. And neither of us had any knowledge of the outcome. You were the youngest there, the least experienced. You had a lot to deal with. Never blame yourself for what could have been."

"You been there for me ever since then, Charlie. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Harry said, helplessly throwing his hands in the air.

"Do what you think is best. I can't help you make that decision." Charlie said, knowing deep in the back of his mind that he might lose Harry and his brother no matter what choice he makes.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around, and began slowly walking to the door, dreading what he was about to do. Just as he turned the handle to the knob, he stopped. "Goodbye, Charlie." He said quietly and walked out of the room, eyes filled to the brim with tears. He never looked back. Even as he saw Fred standing in the middle of the hallway, he didn't make eye contact. He didn't wipe away the tears as he walked down to the kitchen. He saw the Weasley clan looking at him with concern on their faces. Still he did not acknowledge them. He walked out to the garden, kicking pebbles as he made his way to the gate. He heard footsteps come from behind him. Still he did nothing, but walk, eyes in front of him, tears falling freely down his face.

"Harry? Harry?"

He heard the voice calling him. He did not turn around. He walked out of the yard, through the gate, and kept walking. In the distance he seen the hills. He made his feet keep trudging on. His mind, oddly blank. He made no movement, except with his legs as he moved towards the hills covered in treetops.

It was nearing twilight as he finally reached the top of the hill top, foot falls muffled as he stepped on wet leaves on the ground. Finally, he reached a wide clearing. Filled with bright green grass, and some large boulders. He moved towards one of the enormous rocks and sat down, back against it. He stared down at his hands, which were laid out in front of him in his lap.

And that's when the anger set in. He wiped the tears away from his face angrily. Angry at himself for betraying Ron. Angry at himself for loving a man that had been older than himself. Angry for leaving. Angry for not knowing what to do.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged himself. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to love Charlie. He wished he had made the choice to be with him sooner, rather than Ron. But he knew what would happen if Ron found out he left him for his older brother. He would be furious and blame it all on Charlie, leaving Harry to be the innocent one. He would try to win Harry back. He would probably kill Charlie in hopes that Harry would run right back to him.

Harry didn't want that. He wanted both men in his life, but he didn't know how to do it without hurting the other. _I have to break up with both of them, then. _He sighed as the thought crossed his mind. _But I love them both. Why would I? _The voice in his head argued with him back and forth until it was nearly dark enough outside to the point that he couldn't even see his hand two inches away from his face. He sat there a moment longer, deciding if he should go back to Grimmauld Place or stay at the Burrow- the very last place he wanted to be at the time.

He stood up, legs numb from being pressed against himself for so long. He made his decision. He turned on his heel, and vanished in a second, appearing almost instantly in the threshold of Number 12. He went right up to his bedroom, throwing a few owl treats up at Hedwig on his way to his desk in the corner of the room. He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and a quill from the floor as he sat down and began to write the letter that would determine his future.

* * *

"Charlie!" Ron growled dangerously as he stormed into his brother's room, the door banging against the wall.

Charlie was by his desk, writing out breeding forms for his dragons. He turned around when Ron came storming over to him. "What?" He asked.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Ron demanded, thrusting the parchment into his lap.

"What are you-?" Charlie stopped talking as he recognized the handwriting on the parchment. "Oh no." He mumbled. He looked at his brother. "Ron, I-"

"Save it, Charlie. I don't need to hear any damned excuses. Not from you. How the hell could you do this to me? I'm your own flesh and blood!" Ron yelled, clenching and unclenching his fists as though trying to refrain from punching something- or someone.

"Ron, I meant to tell you sooner, but-"

"But nothing, Charlie. You knew I loved him since second year! We've been through so damn much, Charlie!" Ron yelled, body shaking as emotion after emotion swept through him.

"You're of no brother of mine. Stay away from me." Ron said as Charlie made to touch him. He stormed out of the room, closing the door with a loud _Bang!_

Charlie looked at the letter that had fallen to the floor and sigh heavily as he began to read it:

_Ron,_

_My love, my heart, my life. You were always such an amazing person to me. And I always loved that about you. You were always there for me. Even after you left during the Horcrux hunt. You came back to me and Hermione. But, you never realised my heart had always been somewhere else. I would always daydream, think, lust after something. And I never knew what exactly I wanted until I had been called during the Triwizard tournament, I saw your face and how devastated you looked. You played it off as jealousy. But I knew you were so scared that I would die. And after what happened to me after the first task, I wished that the dragon _had _killed me._

_You see, Ron? You wondered why I always wandered off in fourth year. And I'm letting you know now, my love. During that year, I seen Charlie, one of the very few times in my life that I had. And something inside me felt strange. He would help me durig the tournament. He told me about how to get past each dragon, not knowing which one I had been destined to battle with._

_Do you understand what I'm trying to say, my beloved? Please, please understand that I always loved you. Even while I was with him. But my heart is not where it once was, Ron. I love you. I always will. But I don't love you like I once had. My heart moved on. I'm deeply sorry. And please don't blame Charlie. Or yourself. I'm the one at fault. I should have told you years ago. But I never had the courage._

_I'm terribly sorry, my love._

_-Harry_

Charlie finished the letter, feeling numb, but happy at the same time. So he had chosen him, after all. He smiled to himself, feeling dirty as he did, however. He stood up and made his way to the hallway. He walked down the flights of stairs and into the kitchen, where Molly was making dinner with the help of Ginny.

"I may or may not be home for dinner. Don't wait up for me." He announced as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, shouting out his destination.

* * *

Harry was in the kitchen, making some tea when he heard the fire crackle in the sitting room. Drawing out his wand, he made his way slowly down the hallway and into the other room. He lowered his wand, however when he seen the taller man standing in front of the fireplace, dusting soot from his ponytail.

"Charlie," he breathed out.

Charlie turned around, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Harry walked over to him, not believing his luck.

"How did Ron take it?" Harry asked as he felt the strong arms wrap around his body.

"Better than I expected." Charlie said, with a shrug.

Harry kissed the man gently before unraveling himself. he walked a few paces to the door and turned his head sideways. "I do hope your staying for dinner?"

Charlie smiled as he followed his new boyfriend out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So? Tell me how it went! Horrid? Pleasant? Good? Amazing? Review, Please!? I will give you all lots and lots of love!**


End file.
